


really, really like you

by ingenuitique



Series: hold your hand while dancing [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just them being cute, just trying to fill in some gaps?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenuitique/pseuds/ingenuitique
Summary: How did TK and Carlos really reach from Carlos paying for the boba to TK hugging Carlos outside the fire station?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: hold your hand while dancing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	really, really like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is basically the first time I am posting on ao3 but I re-watched s1 and then the second season and I am pretty mad we missed a lot of milestones in their relationship, so... This is a series, so going to try and give myself as much Tarlos as I like and want.  
> This is like really cheesy and also not beta-read.

The last hour was a blur for TK, but the events that led up to it were fresh in his mind. The solar storm had passed and Austin was dealing with the aftereffects. Here, in the hospital, the staff loomed quite relieved, now that their machines could be trusted again. TK smiled as the doctor checked his stitches. "You are good to go, all sewn up. Try not to tear them open again."

TK grinned. "I will try my best."

The doctor smiled back at him and left the room, leaving TK by himself. He picked his phone from the table, seeing texts from his Dad.

**Owen (5:09pm):**

_Stuck a little._

_Who knew a solar storm would bring in SO much paperwork?_

_Do you need me to come pick you up? I could drop you at home and then come back to the station._

TK bit his lip, hundreds of thoughts running through his head. Oh this day had been nothing like what he had in mind. He started this day on one note and, hopefully, will end it on a completely different note. He looked down at his bare chest then at the plastic bag with his very bloody shirt in it. He sent his father a text, letting him know he'd make it home by himself. 

Before he could keep his phone away, it buzzed, alerting him of another message.

**Carlos (5:24pm):**

_Hey, did you make it home safe?_

_The last time I saw you, you were being dragged out of a bus literally on fire._

TK smiled a little, typing out his reply.

**TK (6:25pm):**

_Still at the hospital actually._

_Just got my wound all sewn up._

_Wondering if I should wear a bloody shirt or run down the streets of Austin naked._

Okay, yes he did regret the text as soon as he sent it. He wasn't even sure what Carlos and he were anymore. However, he did know what he wanted them to be. Their conversation from this morning seemed like a thing from ages ago. 

**Carlos(6:26pm):**

_What floor are you on?_

_Also, would be great if you give me your exact location. This place is overrun right now._

**TK(6:26pm):**

_Wait, you are here?_

_2nd floor, 207._

Carlos didn't reply but minutes later he was standing outside the room. "Hi." TK looked up at the door in confusion.

“Did the solar storm just become your origin story which can explain your super speed?”

Carlos rolled his eyes, tossing a duffel bag at him. “There's a fresh shirt in there, in case you don't feel like going to jail for public indecency.”

TK smiled, pulling out a white shirt from in it, beginning to wear it. “What are you doing at the hospital?”

Carlos leaned against the doorframe and TK had to look away. Oh this man was too attractive for TK's good. 

“Michelle found her sister.” Carlos stated as if that explained everything. 

“I have a lot of questions.” TK raised an eyebrow, buttoning up. 

Carlos smiled a little. “Are you okay?”

"Oh yeah. Airway's clear, just had to get the wound cleaned."

Carlos nodded. “Come on, let's get you home.”

TK shook his head. “I don't need a police escort home.”

“Let's just say I am doing it to make sure Austin doesn't see more than it can handle.” Carlos had a mischievous smile.

TK's smile never left his face as he thought for a few seconds before coming to a decision. “Okay.”

  
  
  
  


The car ride to the Strand house was quiet, both men exhausted from the day they had had. The quiet gave TK a lot of time to sort out his mind, his decision from the morning dissolving by the second.

When they reached, TK smiled at Carlos gratefully. “Do you want to, maybe, come in?”

Carlos shook his head. “I should just go home, it's been a long day.”

TK looked at his own hands nervously. How exactly was he supposed to tell Carlos about his change of plans? Carlos seemed to, obviously, notice the hesitation. “All okay?”

“I was planning on going to the fire station and talking to the team.”

“I mean, if you are asking for a ride...”

“What? No! No.” TK smiled a little. “I, uh, well, you know… had a day.”

Carlos nodded, half confused, fully exhausted. See, he really liked TK. Like, really, _really_ liked him and he hadn't quite gotten the time to process the fact that this man, who, again, he was really attracted to, was not going to be around anymore. They, whatever they had been, were not it anymore. After all, TK Strand was a 10 and Carlos was sure it would take him forever to get his mind off of him. This situation? This was not helping. 

TK groaned and muttered something along the lines of "really bad at this." Carlos smiled a little and despite the rational parts of his mind saying just run, he offered, “Do you want me to walk you to the door?”

TK looked at him with such hopeful eyes, Carlos sighed a little. Yeah, he was in trouble. Stepping out the door, he waited for TK to do the same, looking at the Strand house curiously. They had never been here, mostly because it was not ideal to hook up with the fire captain sleeping under the same roof. TK had shoved his hands in his jeans' pocket, taking small steps to the door. The walk was short and Carlos was about ready to just go back to the station, get his paperwork for the day done and go home. Although it seemed like forever ago, TK had just kinda, sorta dumped him this morning.

So, imagine his surprise when TK insisted that he come in and have something to eat? Carlos shook his head. “Uh, you don't have to. I still have to deal with Michelle's sister being found and then get home. Plus, the solar storm might have passed but you know the time after is worse.”

TK sighed. “Just come in. Please?”

And yes, in that moment, Carlos really hated how absolutely beautiful and adorable this man in front of him was.

  
  
  
  


TK paced the length of his room, his hoodie in his hand. “Yeah, you can do this, totally easy. _Remember how I told you this won't work, a few hours ago. Change of plans._ ” After getting Carlos to come inside the house, TK gave him a glass of water and all but ran to his room, with the excuse of changing his clothes. Carlos' absolute confusion reflected on his face but TK really wanted to get this out there as soon as he could. Slipping out of the shirt and into his own hoodie, he walked back to the living room with painfully slow steps to where Carlos awkwardly stood, phone in hand. 

TK smiled, panicking a little. Oh, he had made this even more awkward, hadn't he?

“Your Dad's really going to live here all by himself now?” Carlos looked around the place. 

At that moment, TK could probably kiss the man for giving him an easy way into the conversation. “Yeah, about that...” Carlos looked at him and TK would have almost missed the slight flicker of hope in his eyes if he hadn't been so focused on looking for it. 

“Okay, I know how this is going to sound. I mean, when I got shot I had a lot of free time in the hospital and you know, the whole _wow I really managed to panic the hell out of my dad_ gave me a lot of time to think about stuff. So you know, I questioned if I was where I wanted to be, where I am meant to be.”

Carlos nodded, still not sure where this was going. 

TK took a deep breath. “When I was trying to save that lady I realised how powerless I was. I wanted to save her but I just didn't have enough to. I had to be rescued myself.”

“Yeah but you did a good job. If I had been there alone I am not sure I would have handled it as well as I did with you around.”

TK smiled. “Well, my point was, I realised how much being a firefighter actually means to me.”

Carlos smiled back.

“And I realised, I was being stupid. Yes, I might have initially taken up the job because I wanted to be around my father but I also really love the job. I want to be a firefighter because I love it.”

Carlos shrugged. “You are a pretty good firefighter.”

TK grinned before clearing his throat a little. “You are a really good police officer, Reyes.”

Carlos rolled his eyes, smiling anyway. He looked at how TK was glowing right now and his smile only grew. Oh he was in this bad.

“Okay but what I am trying to say is,” TK paused, “if I want to be a firefighter, why would I want to move anywhere?” Carlos stared at him, processing. “I mean, why would I want to work anywhere else if I could work here, with my Dad and a team that I _really_ have grown to like and trust. I _really_ love being a part of their team.”

“So, you are saying you are not moving?” Carlos asked, still not able to actually understand what was happening. 

“Yeah.” TK nodded, looking at him meaningfully. “And if I am not moving, I'd be really stupid to not try to ask you out because I also really like _you_.”

As Carlos' grin grew wider, TK knew he was probably going to get what he was hoping for.

“You _really_ like me?” Carlos shoved his hands in his pockets, moving a little towards TK. 

“Yeah, I really, _really_ do.” TK moved closer too. 

Carlos laughed a little, hands reaching out towards TK's. “I really, _really_ like you too.”

Carlos would have melted at the brilliant smile TK gave him if he hadn't moved his head to place his lips on TK's. TK laughed and kissed him back, hands seeking Carlos' neck. 

“Are you really sure? You could take your time.” Carlos asked when they pulled away for breath. 

“One, yes I am sure of this. I mean, I don't know how strong but I definitely have feelings for you too. Two, you can stop using the word.” TK playfully rolled his eyes, his thumb caressing Carlos' ear.

“I am not _really_ sure I want to.” Carlos grinned, happiness bubbling inside of him. Yeah, he was not tired anymore, what about it? He pulled at TK's head for another kiss.

When they did pull away, TK rested his forehead against his, eyes closed. “As much as I am enjoying this, I need to go get my job back.”

Carlos stared at his flushed face as he tried catching his breath. “Okay, I'll drop you at the station. I have some work at mine too.”

TK smiled, placing a quick kiss on his lips. “I'll manage.”

“It is on the way. Plus, after we're done, I am coming to pick you up.”

“Okay as sweet as this is, I don't want to turn you into a chauffeur. That is not why I am dating you.” TK pulled away, hands moving to his hoodie pockets. 

Carlos shrugged. “You asked me out, I said yes. So, we have a date and I am picking you up.”

“Today?” TK asked, amusement clear on his face. 

“See, I am one life-changing event away from you deciding you want to move to Europe.” Carlos shrugged making TK groan. “I have to make the most of the time so you have a reason to, you know, not move. Even if you _really_ want to.” Carlos bit his lip but that barely hid his grin.

“Okay I hate you but it's a date.” TK smiled, hitting his shoulder against Carlos' chest who only laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @ingenuitique. I would love to hear thoughts on the fic. Or just discuss how much I love these two. Or even ideas, if you have any.


End file.
